Big House Big Heart Wrap
Big House Big Heart Wrap Up The Big House Big Heart run was a huge success for all of the charities involved, not the least of all the Book Industry Charitable Foundation! With your help, the Binc Foundation raised over $4500 that will go a long way in supporting booksellers nationwide! We would like to thank every single one of our competitors, donors and volunteers for helping make the event great.Competitors and volunteers braved a veritable downpour throughout most of the morning. ' ' As many of us as possible huddled under the tent graciously provided by Binc staff, Brad Shugart, Susan Yeager and Jakub Biernacki ventured out early to run the 10k, which took place during the heaviest part of the rains. We appreciate their extra effort, and we’re sure they’ll be proud once they dry out. The 5k and 1 Mile competitors lucked out a bit more. Though already soaked from the wait before the event, the clouds blew out of town right about the start of the 5k, and fortunately did not return. A bit of sun peeked through, and combined with a little body heat, the shorter course competitors managed to finish the event mostly dried out. Binc supporters who signed up for the 5K were Jill Lyon, Anne Kubek, Alison & Nate Foreman, Ahron Snyder, Jackie, David & Andrew Weisman, Justin & Heather Gold, Barbara Tester, Greer Thibodeau, Katie Kile, John McLellan, Eric & Elizabeth Fischer, Gina Nowak, Lauren Hornberger, Lisa Brown, Meghan Holmes, Lisa, John, Kyle & Allyssa Smola-Hollocheck with Lisa to see what last night she would like to use for the family) , Jeanne Joesten, Becca Newman, Alison Foreman, Pam French and Gary& Kit Steinaway. Christie Roehl and her darling kids Thatcher and Tess took part in the 1-mile Fun Run. The Binc Foundation would like to thank Joanna Cline and Penny Johnson for manning the tent passing out coffee and Barbara Kinzer's famously delicious baked goods. All this helped to keep attitudes bright and cheerful amongst the participants despite the weather. The Foundation would also like to thank the University of Michigan, the City of Ann Arbor and United Bank & Trust for sponsoring the event. Without the goodwill and hard work of these organizations, dozens of charities, including the Binc Foundation, would not have had this great opportunity to raise funds and have fun. The fundraising for this year's Big House Big Heart quickly developed into team challenges, with Alison Foreman and Brad Shugart putting out a time challenge to their Bookin' It for Binc team. Kit Steinaway rallied the Wolverines into the Go Blue for Binc team and Pam French's Spartans for Binc brought the MSU fans into the frey. The fourth team Free Agents for Binc was created for those who wanted to remain neutral. Our four teams all got quite competitive and imaginative while trying to out do each other raising funds. Special incentives were offered by the various teams, challenges delivered, and plenty of good natured ribbing ensued. United Bank & Trust even added $100 as a prize for posting photos on their Facebook page. We blew past our initial goal of $2000, and even beat our "stretch" $3000 goal - bringing in over $4500! In the end the Go Blue for Binc team won out with $2216 in donations - leaving Pam with the challenge of wearing maize & blue for a day. Watch our Facebook page to see her decked out in Michigan garb! This is said below, I don't think it needs to be repeated. Save Saturday, October 27, 2012 for a unique fundraiser featuring three of your favorite things - beer, friends and prizes. Keep an eye on the Binc Foundation for details about this and other upcoming events! Our new website will be launching very shortly, and will be found at www.bincfoundation.org. Don’t forget, even if we’re not hosting a fundraiser, it’s always a good time to volunteer or make a donation! About Binc Foundation The Book Industry Charitable Foundation is a 501©(3) nonprofit, charitable organization coordinating programs to strengthen the bookselling community through charitable programs that support employees and their families. Established in 1996, as the Borders Group Foundation the core program provides assistance to booksellers who have a demonstrated financial need arising from severe hardship and/or emergency circumstances. Since its inception, the organization has provided over $5 million in charitable assistance. 'Back to Binc Wiki' Category:Big House Big Heart Category:Booksellers Category:Book charity Category:Charity Race Category:Charity Run